Can't Fight This Feeling
by Drkjester
Summary: Songfic. A Valentine Day fic for Ranma and Akane fans.


**A.N. I would like to start by saying I do not own Ranma (obviously) and this song is Can't Fight This Feeling by REO Speedwagon, which I also don't own. This song was released while I was still a young boy, but coming up with parents that where only teenagers when I was born, songs like this where what I heard instead of lullabies to go to sleep. So I have found a love, as I have gotten older, for the music my parents so introduced to me at an early age. On one last note I wrote this for the pending Valentines Day.  
**

**

* * *

**

_I can't fight this feeling any longer  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow  
What started out as friendship, has grown stronger  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show_

I will have to tell her soon. I can't keep my emotions to myself forever. They are tearing me up not knowing if they are single sided.

_I tell myself that I can't hold out forever  
I said there is no reason for my fear  
Cause I feel so secure when we're together  
You give my life direction  
You make everything so clear_

Fear can no longer hold me. I will control it and let her know at last. "Akane!" I say her name and wait for her to look at me. When her brown eyes stare up at me it sends shivers up my spine. This thrill I get by just her stare is only past by the smile so that makes her so beautiful.

_And even as I wander  
I'm keeping you in sight  
You're a candle in the window  
On a cold, dark winter's night  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_

Here I stand on the fence with her eyes waiting for me to continue. "Um…I don't know how to say this best, but it can't wait any longer." I stop walking and get off the fence. Her eyes look at me with confusion, god she is so beautiful. The closer I get the more my nervousness grows.

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars, forever_

"What is it Ranma?" Her face is just a foot away and her lips are in that cute little frown of hers. It comes from annoyance I know, but I see the kindness in her eyes, even if the mallet does show her anger more often.

"Ranma we are going to be late to school, whatever it is, it can wait I don't want hold buckets today." She is turning to continue walking, it has to be now or I may never get the nerve up again.

_Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor  
Come crushing through your door  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore_

"Akane, iloveyou." It is almost a whisper, but she heard it. She stopped walking, but didn't turn around. I can only hope she won't laugh at me.

_My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you  
I've been running round in circles in my mind  
And it always seems that I'm following you, girl_  
_Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find_

Her head is turning; please Kami let this be good. "Ranma do you mean it?" Well no mallet yet, so far so good.

"Yes Akane I mean it." Her face is glowing or is me?

"Ra-Ranma." She is smiling so this might not go bad after all. "I LOVE YOU TOO!"

_And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight  
You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winter's night  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_

I feel her in my arms and I swear I would explode if the she wasn't holding me. Can this type of feeling be real. Oh god she said it too. I don't know if I could ever be happier.

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars, forever_

School is still a few blocks away, but as we walk I don't mind not walking on the fence. Her hand feels to good inside mine. Life feels right now.

_Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor  
Come crushing through your door  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore._


End file.
